Hair extension techniques can be used to extend the length or thickness of a person's hair, by attaching a hair extension composed of foreign hair (either artificial or natural) to the subject's own natural hair. Various techniques can be used for attaching the hair extension.
One attachment technique involves the use of ‘micro rings’. In this technique, a hair extension is formed by gluing a plurality of foreign hair strands together at one end, using specially formulated glue. The glued end of the hair extension is the inserted into a metal ‘micro ring’, along with a section of the person's natural hair. The micro ring is then deformed using pliers or a similar clamping tool, to hold the hair extension to the section of the person's natural hair.
Other techniques for attaching the hair extension include gluing, taping or weaving the hair extension onto the subject's natural hair. However, each of these techniques has its own disadvantages.
One particular disadvantage common to several existing attachment techniques is that often, the hair extension will not sit naturally (or as naturally as desired) on the person's head. Another disadvantage is a lack of flexibility in the appearance of the hair extension when attached.
It would be desirable to provide a hair extension, and/or attachment technique for a hair extension, which addressed one or more of the above disadvantages, or at least provided an alternative to existing hair extensions and attachment techniques.